Un Wir Sind Die Jaeger
by Colton Atkinson
Summary: Colton and Adaline survived Shiganshina, but what else?
1. Chapter 1

Colton studied the gravel road beneath his feet, he and Adaline had been walking for three days. Massive trees covered the area, emerald green leaves blocked the sun from view. Neither had said a word all day, it just felt wrong to break the silence. Deer startled around them and birds chirped above, the air was unnaturally tense. After the last Titan attack it wasn't safe to even _feel_ safe. The pair stopped on the trail as a tree had fallen on the path. Colton's eyes immediately darted around.

"One was here." He said, quietly, as to not attract any undue attention. "Can you see over the tree Adaline?" The much taller woman peeped over.

"The trail is empty, minus the deer, but that's no cause for concern."

Adaline was tall, **very** tall, above most normal men and women. She had often been teased, even being called a Titan herself; she was a fit girl, as being in the military does to anyone. Her hair was bright red, much like a newly grown rose. Compared to Colton who was nearly a foot shorter, a solid five foot-four compared to her six foot-two.

Colton Atkinson a short man, but intimidating nonetheless. Short, blonde hair lay atop his head, bright blue eyes piercing whomever he looked at; he shook his head.

"Let's go; get over this tree." Colton said. "Lock your hands and give me a boost would you?"

Adaline did as she was told, locking her hands and squatting. Colton placed his foot in her hands and she boosted him up, grabbing hold of the tree and lifting himself onto the top. He squatted and reached down, grabbing Adaline's hand and helping her up; the two jumped down the other side.

It took eight more hours of walking in silence to reach Trost, a district outcropping from Wall Rose, this are still untouched by the Titans; making it an ideal place to spend the night. The soldiers made their way to a nearby inn.

"Evenin' folks!" A raven haired man shouted from behind the bar. Colton waved in response, leading himself and Adaline to the bar. "What can I get you?"

"We were looking for a room. How much do you charge?"

"Normally? Twenty-five copper a night. But you two look like you've seen hell, and I recognize the uniform. Take any room you like, it's on the house. If you need anything, my name's Mike."

"Thank you, Mike."

"My pleasure."

Mike slid a key over the bar and started preparing his next drink. The soldiers made their way to the room. Two twin beds, a bathroom, and a small writing desk in the gestured toward the restroom.

"Go shower and change, these uniforms will attract a lot of attention. The last thing we need is people finding out there's two Scouts in town."

Colton nodded and walked into the restroom, unfastening the multitude of belts that was standard uniform. Stepping toward the shower provided.

Adaline sat at the desk and dropped her pack, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

" _Dear mom and dad._

 _After the recent attack on Shiganshina district, we managed to stave off the titans for a small while, one of my fellow soldiers and I made it safely to Trost district. We are laying low at the moment but I hope to see you soon._

 _With love,_

 _Adaline."_

She folded the paper and headed down to the lobby.

"Mike?" She asked the bartender.

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?"

"You wouldn't mind mailing this for me would you?" She slid the letter across the bar.

"Not at all."

"Thank you." She started to then away then stopped. "Oh, and if you could send some civilian clothes up to our room it would be greatly appreciated."

Mike smiled and nodded. Adaline turned away and walked back to the room,Colton was dressed in his uniform pants and shirt.

"Shower works fine, water is hot." Colton glanced out the window, it was night now. "I'm going to get to bed,I suggest you do the same."

Adaline nodded and headed to her bed, closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Colton watched Adaline sleep, he had tried to rest but the thoughts of his dead allies kept coming back to him. He was tired, but that wasn't enough to entertain his mind. Colton sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes again. Just as he began to doze off a crash of glass breaking jolted him awake, his eyes shot open and scanned the room, the window was shattered.

Adaline had a knife to her throat and fear in her heart, she watched helplessly as Colton locked eyes with her, the attacker pressed the knife firmer to her throat, she felt a warm blood trickle going down from where the knife was placed.

"No-one make a move, and no one gets hurt, got it?" the attacker, who by this point was definitely male, threatened. "It ain't just me here and we ain't afraid to hurt you."

Colton lifted his pillow, subtly grabbing the knife underneath.

"Hold on, no-one has to get hurt, what do you want?" Colton began negotiating.

"Hmmm..you got any money in here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Wha' about jewelry?"

"None either."

"Hmmm…" the attacker changed tones and smiled. "Wha' about her?" his hand gently grazed Adaline's chin. She flinched at the touch and Colton's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…"

The attacker laughed, a kind of cold, throaty, unhappy laugh. Colton scanned the room for more threats, seeing none he pulled his knife and threw, it missed the attacker by inches but distracted him enough so Colton could get close and throw a punch. It connected, and the attacker went stumbling back.

"You're messing with Sergeant Colton Atkinson and Private First Class Adaline Jenkins of the Survey Corps, i'd recommend you leaving but I won't allow it."

The attacker growled deep in his throat and lunged towards Colton, his knife held tight in his hand. Colton side stepped the lunge and rolled, moving away. But the attacker was smart, despite what his dialect suggested. Within seconds he was back on Colton, slashing and stabbing wildly in an attempt to kill the Scout who had taken him from his prize.

Adaline watched in fear from a corner of the room, suddenly she jumped up, remembering Colton's knife in the wall next to her. She ran to get it but as soon as she reached the knife the attacker was on her. She looked past him to see Colton crumpled on the floor, the moonlight from the shattered window revealed the growing pool of blood around him.

"There's one Scout down, I think i'll have a bit of fun with you first…" he pinned her to the wall and to his surprise, she relaxed. The attacker released his grip a bit, letting her loose for just a split second.

And that's all she needed.

Adaline whipped her knee up and slammed it into the man's groin, causing him to lose his grip, with her hands free she grabbed the knife and jammed it into the attackers spine. He screamed, the kind of scream you hear from any dying animal, and in the end that's all he was, an animal.

Adaline ran to Colton, flipping him onto his back and applying pressure to his wound. He had been stabbed in the gut but he was still alive. She grabbed her uniform jacket and used the sleeve as a makeshift bandage, then began screaming for help.

Mike lifted the bleeding man onto his bed.

"His wounds aren't severe, he'll recover." Adaline wiped her eyes and laid her hand on Colton's chest. She turned to Mike,

"Thank you. You've done so much for us already." She smiled softly, "and i'm sorry we couldn't do much for you in return."

Mike shrugged off the remark and raised his hand in a gesture of dismissal.

"It was no problem, really. You two are welcome to stay as long as you need, at least until his wounds heal."

Adaline stayed up all night, rethinking events that had transpired and watching over her partner. She walked to the foot of the bed and sat. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
